Welcome to the Refuge
Welcome to the Refuge is the 1st episode of the third season of SEAL Team and the 45th episode of the series overall. Summary Jason Hayes leads the team on a mission in Serbia to track down an organization linked to the bombing of multiple American military outposts. Plot Jason Hayes is sweet-talking a bartender before noting his target has left the establishment. He follows them out, all while informing his team of his location. He finds his way into the tunnel and passes Brock Reynolds, pretending to be homeless, who tells him to go right. Once outside he is picked up by Ray Perry, and the two continue their pursuit of the chauffeur they are following. In another car, Sonny Quinn is complaining about the small fish there chasing. Reminding everyone their new Intel Officer is a rookie. He is interrupted by Lisa Davis's voice, confirming her previous findings. A dangerous car chase begins, and it would appear the chauffeur is about to get away, only for Clay Spenser to fly overhead, firing a small missile at the car. Jason and Ray shoot the other two passengers but bring in Viktor alive. Back at their temporary headquarters, everyone is lightheartedly making fun of Lisa while saluting her. Meanwhile, Mandy Ellis goes in to interrogate the chauffeur, Viktor. He is the driver for Vadim Tarasov an arms dealer link to the bombing of an American military outpost in Italy. He refuses to talk, fearing for his family. Lisa confirms his family is safe, and all they need is information, and then he too will be taken away to join his family. Lisa and Sonny have a short conversation, confirming they are still in a relationship. Meanwhile, Jason is having trouble sleeping, something that has been increasing over the years. Ray suggests that Jason once again talk to us a professional, reminding him of their conversation in Guam. Unable to sleep most, if not all night, Jason goes to get a quick workout in, only to be met by Clay. He asks Clay again how he's doing, and he once again insists he is fine. Inside Clay confined to Ray, admitting he too was worried about Jason's mental health. Jason, wanting to stretch his leg goes outside for a walk only to run into Mandy. The two talk about last year's events, Jason apologizes for how chaotic he was acting. Mandy insists he did nothing wrong, and even though she is no longer a permanent unit member of Bravo Team, she at least got out of DC and is working more undercover missions in the field. Their conversation is interrupted when he is called to reestablish and then move across the city. Finding their way to a shipping yard, they photograph and document everyone there. Trent Sawyer sneaks over to put a tracker on the truck, and is almost caught, had Clay not shot a beer bottle distracting the man. Choosing not to kill him. Meanwhile, Mandy and Flip visit the possible residence of Bojinka who is Vadim's bomb maker. Bribing the landowner for information. Once again back at headquarters informing everyone the latest information on their targets. That night everyone gears up, Lisa again reminds everyone they need Bojinka alive, he is their link to Vadim Tarasov. While on their way to the building, attention is brought upon them when the police show up. Jason decides to go ahead with the plan anyway and continue looking for Bojinka. While going to clear each room Clat notices that Cerberus has found drugs inside a room. Jason gives them three minutes to gather everything they can before continuing their hunt. While making the way to the finals room, Brave shoots another five Serbians. Once inside their last room, they have closed in on Bojinka. Clay once again notices Cerberus, realizing he has detected a bomb threat, pushes Jason out of the way saving him from the suicide bomber. Though banged up they are both safe and make their way home again. Notes * Emma Hayes, Michael Hayes, Adam Siever, Nate Massey, Brett Swann and Jack Diaz were all mentioned, but do not appear. * This episode takes place in Serbia. * This episode takes place months after Season 2's final, Never Out of the Fight. * After Mandy Ellis made the call to give up a CIA asset to save Bravo Team. CIA reassigned her, and is no longer attached to Bravo permanently, but got out of D. C. and is doing Field interrogation, operations. * Lisa Davis accepting Blackburn's offer to become DEVGRU's intel officer. * Clay Spenser saves Jason Hayes life, before being killed by a suicide bomber. * Jason Hayes brings up Ray Perry's explosion from inside a bar last year in Guam. And Ray re-opens their conversation if Jason is ever going to talk to someone. Payback Rock Bottom * Clay Spenser accident and recovery are brought up. Paradise Lost * Jason was thinking about when; Sonny Quinn almost died in a submarine tube, Time to Shine when Clay Spenser was seriously injured and had to be airlifted home Paradise Lost and when Ray Perry went missing in Pakistan. Rock Bottom My Life for Yours Never Out of the Fight Kill Count * Jason Hayes killed 1 person * Ray Perry killed 2 people * 5 more terrorists were show by Bravo Team * 1 suicide bomber. Trivia * The mission markers in the first part of the episode are all counties in Alabama. * Ray says he hates this "Driving Miss Daisy" crap. * Jason Hayes: Anything else you want to tell me about the little demolition derby you guys ran out there? I'd say it was more Mad Max: Fury, if you ask me. Trivia * Originally titled Welcome to the Refuge (Part One) Quotes Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Others * Rudy Dobrev as Flip * Nikola Kojo as Viktor Korda * Milos Cvetkovc as Bojinka * Tamara Aleksic as Ana * Zinaida Dedakin as Manager References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3